The present invention relates generally to guided vehicle systems, and more particularly to an all-weather guided vehicle system for high-speed travel between metropolitan hubs.
High speed xe2x80x9ctrainsxe2x80x9d or guided vehicle systems for passenger travel must operate without delays due to precipitation, snow, ice, and accompanying poor visibility, since such delays affect connecting ground and air transportation. Moreover, eliminating weather delays is an important safety consideration because the location and speed of every vehicle in the system is controlled both centrally and on-board each vehicle. Accordingly, protection of suspension and propulsion mechanisms of the guided vehicle system from the elements is of primary importance.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to provide an all-weather guided vehicle system. Protection from the elements is accomplished by enclosing the suspension and/or propulsion means of the vehicle system guideway in separate housings having a narrow continuous slot through an underside of the housing through which vertical rods or thin panels attach the suspension and/or propulsion means to the vehicle carriage. The narrow slots are preferably closed at unused portions of the guideway by automatically operated strip flaps to keep out wind driven snow and the like.